Just to be next to you
by mermaid-maiden09
Summary: Kagome learns that Inuyasha doesnt really love her and decides to help another person.. on the way, she wanted something that comes with a price.. is she willing to give it up? suck at summaries here.. .


Hello all! mermaid-maiden09 here… … this is my first story so.. take it easy… please?

Hope you guys enjoy!

Oh and by the way I'll be trying to update every week …

Chapter 1: Bumping Into You…

The gentle breeze of the wind rustled along the feudal era as Kagome sat on the edge of the well… "sugoi…" she whispered as she looked at the beautiful night sky and the stars that sparkled oh-so-bright beneath her. She was in deep awe when she remembered why she was waiting there in the first place…

"Inuyasha should be here by now… wonder where he is…" she said when she shifted his gaze towards her bag. She stood up and carried her oh-so-heavy and oh-how-bright yellow bag and forcefully swung it onto her back, making her almost fall down… "Why is this bag so heavy anyway… I don't remember putting heavy stuffs in it!" she exclaimed. She started to walk… hysterically… when she heard a familiar voice… she hid behind the trees and peeked out from the direction of the voice, to see what was happening… _' Wait a minute… isn't that the dragon-like pets of Kikyo?" _she thought, and soon after, Kikyo passed by and walked across where Kagome hid_. 'Then that means the voice I heard was—"_

"Kikyo wait!" and after hearing it, her thoughts were confirmed… "What do you want… Inuyasha?" the miko asked. "Give me time to explain!"

"You don't need to explain…" she replied with such hatred in her voice… cold as ice…

"But Kikyo! You know that—"

"Silence!" Kikyo shouted raising her bow and arrow and aimed it straight to his heart. "Don't make me…" "No Kikyo! I will not let you go again!" Inuyasha said when he walked towards her. Kikyo shot her arrow, but it missed with one sway… she stepped back as he came closer… and closer… and gently placed his hands on her shoulders…

"You know that it as always been you that's in my mind… and…right here…" he said when he looked deep into her deep chocolate eyes, held her hand, and placed it to where his heart was… "…right here…" he continued.

"Don't lie… you betrayed me…"

"I didn't Kikyo… I never did and I never will…"

"Then who is Kagome to you…"

'_my legs are trembling, my heart is aching… what will he say?' _Kagome thought when she tightened her clutch on the tree trunk she was hiding as she waited for his answer…

"Kagome means nothing to me… she's just collecting the shikon since it was her fault it was destroyed…"

"That's all?" Kikyo asked with doubt on her heart.

"Yes that's all, nothing more, nothing less…" Inuyasha explained.

'_that hurts!' _ Kagome thought when she clutched her heart… _'so…I was just used after all…' _ She backed a few steps and fell… _'I should have known… now I feel like a total idiot hoping he DID love me…' _ she thought, when she stood up and started to run.. _'I hate myself, I hate him, I hate this freakin WORLD!' _she screamed on her mind. She rand and few meters and fell down. She looked at how far she ran, but she could still see them in a distance, and saw something that broke her heart apart to shreds… they were making out! "I cant believe this!" she shrieked, she hysterically stood up and ran continued running away…

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said when he looked straight to her eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she replied. Inuyasha made his move and slowly pressed her lips to hers. They stayed like that for like…seconds which looked like well…forever! "I cant believe this!" a voice screamed which they thought came out of nowhere… Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice and broke the kiss and looked around him. "Kagome!" he screamed. He continued to look around, and smelled her scent, after locating where she was, he ran after her, leaving Kikyo… speechless _'don't tell me…' _he thought.

"Run…run…run…" Kagome said repeating that single chant over and over again. "Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha scream… _'don't you come near me…. DON'T YOU FREAKIN DARE!' _her mind hysterically screamed. "Kagome!"

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME YOU…YOU… GOOD FOR NOTHING, USELESS, ANNOYING, DISGUSTING BASTARD!" she screamed frantically as she increased her speed. "Oh how I hate—ah!" she screamed again, this time, she fell down the cliff. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shrieked when he jumped down to catch her. Kagome landed on his arms, and he was standing on a hanging branch tree. "Kagome are you ok?"

"shut the hell up! Let me go!" Kagome, punching his chest as much as she could, even though she hated to admit it… she was crying… '_I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!' _ she slapped him hard on the face, making him let go… "Kagome!" he said jumping again. Kagome got her bow and took an arrow, aiming it straight at him… "shut the hell up…" she whispered. Before falling down hard on the ground, she managed to strike her arrow and said her final words… "Leave me alone! Go and find those shards with that whore!" and shot her arrow. It hit his chest and he fell down flat on the floor. "Ka…go…me…"

After she managed to stand up, she ran once again, making sure that he was out of her sight, he was the one she LEAST wanted to see…

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo mumbled, when her 'pets' carried her down.. "Kikyo…"

"She betrayed you, I told you she's a whore, a slut… a useless idiot…" she said when she kissed his lips. "Let me take her place…" she said, her eyes narrowing with her anger towards Kagome…

the next morning…

The sunrise heat hit the camp's place, as they all started to wake up… "Ohayou Shippou…" "Ohayou Sango-chan!" the petite demon said. "Is Kagome here yet?" " IIe… she hasn't been back since last night…"

"She hasn't? I'm getting worried…" She replied. _'I wonder what happened…' _she thought when she looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on top of a tree… "What are you looking at?" he said when he glared at her, in which she glared back. "…nothing…" she coldly replied.

Meanwhile…

Kagome, on the other side, woke up alone beside an old oak tree, and the sweet chirps of the birds made her wake up… "… So it wasn't a dream after all… ittai…" she said when she rubbed her butt… it still hurt from the fall last night… "I'll show him… I'll not be following order's from that Hanyou anymore…" she said in between sobs. She stood up and wiped the tears bursting the tears from her eyes… she started to walk, wondering where she should go now… _' maybe I should just go home…' _she muttered. She was on her way to the Bone Eater's well when she absent-mindedly bumped on someone… "I'm so—" she wasn't able to continue what she was saying when she saw the figure that was standing in front of her… "Se—se—Sesshoumaru…" she thought…

Well… that's it for my first chappie! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Read & review please! …


End file.
